The present invention relates to an improved code and reading system therefor, and in particular to an improved code and reading system which uses multiple colors to allow a large quantity of information to be densely packed into a smaller area and accurately read.
Known code means, such as various bar code formats are used to enter information into a computer through mechanized or hand-held bar code readers. These readers, usually take the form of a wand which is mechanically passed over the bar code, or may comprise fixed readers under which the code is passed. Experience has shown that the bar codes must be very carefully printed or errors will appear due to the sensitivity of the readers. In addition, the readers usually include electronic or other means to compensate for the varying velocities of either the hand held wands used by different people, or the angle of the code to be read when passed by a fixed reader.
Examples of various bar codes and bar code readers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,918,029; 4,275,381; 4,283 622; 4,323,772; and 4,329,574. However, the codes and means for reading the codes disclosed in these patents are limited in the amount of information that can be stored, and the reading means disclosed therein are different than the reading means of the present invention.
In addition, there are known systems having readers and/or codes which utilize different colors within the codes. The readers may include more than one light source to distinguish between the various colors being read. Examples of such codes and readers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,176,141; 3,632,993; 3,663,801; 3,684,868; 3,835,297; 3,985,999; 4,023,040; 4,266,122; 4,286,146; 4,315,245; and 4,329,576. While these patents refer to codes utilizing various colors, and unique readers for recognizing and interpreting these codes, all of these patents fail to disclose either the unique code printed in multi colors on a page of a book or magazine, or the novel reading structure as set forth in the present application.